The present invention relates to a system for measuring, recording and displaying the dynamic application of a physical force. More particularly it is concerned a system which receives the impact of a conventional wire bonding bond tool on a sensor device, dynamically and continuously monitors the instantaneous force of the bond tool, takes a series of measurements or readings of the applied force, records the force reading, displays the series of force readings and provides assorted statistical and physical analysis of the force readings.
Wire bonding devices have been developed to provide point-to-point wiring on integrated circuit chips. Typical of such device is the Hybond Model 624 Thermosonic Ball Bonder manufactured by Hybond, Inc. of Escondido, Calif. These wire bonding devices require a bond tool to strike the integrated circuit chips with sufficient force to promote the bonding of a wire to the integrated circuit chip, but avoid immediate or delayed failure of the integrated circuit chips.
Conventional methods of determining the force with which the bond tool strikes the chip is to take static measurements of the bond tool by delicate spring or balance measuring devices, or alternatively use force integrating type systems which detect the maximum force or some form of average force measurement. These prior art systems have proved to be totally inadequate for developing a true understanding of the dynamics of the force being applied to integrated circuit chip workpiece.
Characteristics of prior art force measuring systems is a complete absence of information relative to an analysis of the force as it is applied to the integrated circuit chip over the time duration of the tool impact. Accordingly, the existence of an impulse or spike force upon tool impact, tool bounce, or short or extended tool contact has simply been unavailable.
Because of the unavailability of the dynamic force information, very little has been known about the dynamics of the wire bonding operation. Prior to this invention, analysis of wire bond failures or bond life cycles has been slightly better than mere speculation.